A Stranger In My Eyes
by Angel LaVicious
Summary: FINAL CHAP IS UP! A stab at what happened after RE 1 and before RE3 ChrisXJill
1. An Illfated Change

A Stranger In My Eyes Author: C.HaloX  
  
Disclaimer: Uh yeah, I don't own Biohazard (Resident Evil) Capcom and Shinji Mikami do *sighs* wish I did though. Authors Note: This story may contain spoilers for Biohazard(1) and Biohazard 3(RE3) Nemesis, so if you don't wanna be spoiled go finish the game(s) first! Also the dates I'm using aren't accurate I'm just guessing. Now I hope like my story =).  
  
RATED:PG13-R because of bad language ^.^ and possible *ahem* adult-like situations later on in the fic.  
  
Prologue  
*An Ill-fated Change*  
  
JULY 10th 1998 Arklay Mountains MORNING  
  
I lean on you...it's makes me feel safe to know your here with me. Finally that nightmare is over, I just wanna go home....and pretend like nothing happened. But I can't do that, that'd be impossible... How could I not forget what happened here today?  
  
I look up at you, and yours eyes are half lit...almost asleep... Everyone is quiet, the only sound that I hear is the swishing of the chopper's blade... *** JULY 10th 1998 Raccoon City, RPD Building **** I feel the helicopter land roughly, your open widely and you nudge my arm.  
  
"We're back." I hear you say, your voice hoarse and full of weary.  
  
I nod to you, and take my head away from your shoulder. I hold my blue beretta in my hands and look at the logo. S.T.A.R.S....Special Tactics And Rescue Service(Squad). I can't help but chuckle sarcastically at the irony of this situation, the only thing we were trying to save were ourselves, from those horrible monsters...  
  
That bastard...Wesker...he was in on this the whole time, but so was Barry. Though I can't blame Barry much...Wesker was blackmailing him, Wesker knew that Barry would do anything when it came to his family, even betray us....but Wesker____ the man was pure evil, how could he just sit back and watch his "teammates" be ripped to shreds by Umbrella's creatures.  
  
I guess...I just never understand that...  
  
Shaking off the memories, I looked up to see Barry stretching out his hand to help me up and out of the chopper. He looked at me with apologetic eyes...he really is sorry.  
  
We walk on the heliport towards the RPD building, I lean on Barry for support as I walk, my legs feel like they're going give way at any moment. That new girl...Rebecca Chambers walks slowly beside me and Barry, her face indicating that she had gone through just as much as everyone else did.  
  
And you...Chris.... You walk ahead of us ... your eyes full of malice ... your face devoid of any emotions.  
  
Chris you've changed...and not for the best...  
  
~*END OF PROLOGUE ~*  
  
Authors Note: I know, I know it's a short beginning but don't worry the rest will be reasonably long I promise! Just PLEASE stick with the story! ^^  
  
~C.HaloX 


	2. Problems Arise

A Stranger In My Eyes Author: C.HaloX  
  
Disclaimer: Uh yeah, I don't own Biohazard (Resident Evil) Capcom and Shinji Mikami do *sighs* wish I did though. Authors Note: This story may contain spoilers for Biohazard(1) and Biohazard 3(RE3) and about the dates Thanks to claire3407 and Darryl- Flowers for pointing out that the right date at which the mansion situation happens is on July 24th. Now maybe I can be a little on tract. My bad folks RATED:PG13-R because of bad language ^.^ and possible *ahem* adult-like situations later on in the fic.  
  
Chapter One  
*Problems Arise*  
  
Pain and fear and hunger are effects of causes which can be foreseen and known: but sorrow is a debt which someone else makes for us.~Freya Stark (1893-1993)  
  
August 13th  
  
Raccoon City, RPD Building, STARS Office  
  
Noon  
  
It's been three weeks since the mansion escapade, It's been really slow here as of late. Why the hell am I here? a question that plagues me everyday, I should've left a long time ago....but something's keeping me here, what could it be?  
  
Tapping my pen on my desk, and I look around the STARS office. Wesker's desk...neat and locked up, Barry's desk...has assorted gun parts on it, probably his Magnum, Chris's desk...a mess, My desk...has my berreta on it with an array papers and a couple of family pictures and Rebecca's desk is...still unpacked.  
  
Taking a stretch, I lean back in my chair and then put my hands behind my head, blowing a stray hair out of my face. The door opens slowly and in come Chris and Barry, Barry looking stern and Chris looking morose.  
  
"Hey Chris....Barry." I say with a slight smile  
  
"Jill" Barry nods in compliance  
  
Chris waves, although it's looks as though he didn't put much effort into it. He sits down at his desk and turns on his computer rather irately. I'm kinda scared to even start a conversation with him, he looks like he's going to blow his stack any minute.  
  
I sit up and turn around slightly from my slouched position in the chair, and look at Chris out of the corner of my eye, he's typing furiously away at his keyboard.. If he hits the keys any harder they'll break, trying to ignore the whole episode I turn around fully and pretend to work on something else.  
  
"Uh Barry?" I ask  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you guys talked to the Chief yet?"  
  
"No, He's-"  
  
"To fucking busy to talk to us, or he's not in at the moment." Chris interrupted with a vexed and cynical comment.  
  
Jill looked at Chris timidly, Chris leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples and then ran a hand through his short spiny hair, mumbling some more obscenities about the chief. He looked so stressed and Jill or for that matter anyone else didn't know why.  
  
A nevrve-wreaking silence began to fill the small office, Jill felt over whealmed and got up to leave. When she opened the door Rebecca and Elran from the Boy's Crime Department where obviously on their way in.  
  
"Oh, hey Jill." Rebecca greeted with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Hi, Rebecca." I try to say without sounding too distressed.  
  
It doesn't work cause Rebecca looks at me with a concerned gaze, Elran ignores the whole situation and proceeds into the STARS office holding a steaming mug of coffee...  
  
I'd been seeing a lot of Elran as of late, he was a nice guy about year or two younger than Chris. Even though he looked mature he acted like a kid most of the time and he sees the STARS as the best within the RPD. Even as true as that seems half of the STARS team isn't even alive....poor Bravo Team...  
  
Jill continued out of the door, Rebecca looked at Barry and Chris, Barry piecing together something and Chris typing furiously and totally enthralled with his work. Elran had walked over to Barry's desk and began some idol chit chat.  
  
"Doesn't look like anyone is trying to talk to me." Rebecca thought to herself with a "hmph"  
  
Rebecca took this as a sign to go follow Jill and find out why she was looking so miserable  
  
*****  
  
Jill was downstairs in the main hall, she sat down on a large marble fountain that had a young woman with a pitcher in her arms that was pouring the water back into the half-circular bottom of it. Jill looked at her boots and swung her legs a little.  
  
Rebecca, came from the long hallway and into the main hall through two large double doors on Jill's left. Jill looked up to see who it was, Rebecca trotted over to Jill and sat next to her on the fountain.  
  
I looked up at Rebecca, her eyes full of innocence like she had no cares in the world. How could someone look so happy all the time?  
  
She playfully punched me on the shoulder and smiled widely.  
  
"So tell me, what's the matter with you?" Rebecca asked sincerely  
  
"What? Is it that obvious?" I say with a halfhearted chuckle  
  
"Hmm, well with the pouting, sighing and horrible tension back in the STARS office, it kinda got me wondering about you." Rebecca laughed  
  
I shake my head, and sigh.  
  
"So tell me, what's wrong?" Rebecca asks me again, this time a bit more seriously.  
  
"It's...It's Chris..." I reply quietly  
  
"What about him? He's... okay right?" She asks, her face full of concern.  
  
"I-I..I don't know, he's been so irate as of late, I'm afraid to even look at him."  
  
"You haven't talked to him about what's up?"  
  
I shake my head and put a hand up to my forehead, feeling a slight headache coming on.  
  
Rebecca looked at Jill with worry, sure she hadn't known Jill for very long but the one thing that they had in common was an affection for Chris. Of course Rebecca only saw Chris as a friend her feelings for him were mutual, but Jill's emotions obviously ran deeper.  
  
"You really care about him?" Rebecca smiled facing away from Jill  
  
"Huh? W-Well, of course I do, he's my friend and teammate and-  
  
"Jill....you know what I mean." Rebecca smirked  
  
I pretended to be taken aback, but Rebecca was right ... There had been a slight attraction when l first met Chris and as l got to know him my feelings for him were ascending.  
  
"W-Well..." Jill stuttered and then faced away from Rebecca.  
  
"You can tell me y'know." Rebecca chuckled  
  
"Ok, you got me...I guess I have a thing for him." Jill smiled whole heartily  
  
"There ya go, it's good to see ya smiling."  
  
Jill laughed a little at the whole situation, here she was getting lectured about love from a girl who seemed worry-free...not the case apparently.  
  
"Maybe you should just leave Chris alone for a while...let him deal with whatever it is bothering him first before you try to get involved." Rebecca explained  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely...even if that person doesn't say it directly sometimes you just have to know when to leave somebody...alone." Rebecca said quietly reminding herself about the "train incident"  
  
"Hmm...are you okay Bec?" Jill asked, turning the tables on her.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah....I'm just babbling." Rebecca chuckled with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Well, I guess we should head back to the STARS office." Rebecca yawned and stood up to stretch.  
  
"Yeah...oh and Rebecca...thanks." Jill smiled.  
  
"No problem, now let's head back." Rebecca said beginning to head back to the STARS office.  
  
Jill nodded and followed suit. ****  
  
Rebecca opened the door that led to the corridor where the STARS office was. Suddenly a large crash and the yelling of Barry saying "CHRIS!!!" filled Jill's and Rebecca's ears.  
  
The two jogged up to the STARS office door and opened it, Rebecca put her hands over her mouth and Jill's eyes widened in shock. There was Elran on the floor unconscious with a black eye, and Barry was trying his best not to let go of Chris who he had been restraining.  
  
"Chris!?" Jill said stricken with fear.  
  
Rebecca kneeled down to Elran and checked to make sure he was ok.  
  
Chris snatched himself out of Barry's grip, and stomped out of the room almost knocking Jill over in the process, not so much as a glare he just keep on walking.  
  
"Barry? What happened?" Rebecca asked  
  
"Geez, One minute Elran is talking to me and then he goes over to talk to Chris, Chris was typing and looking up something and I guess Elran got a little too nosey. When Chris told him to leave him alone, Elran kept on and then Chris just outright said "GET OUT OF MY FACE!" This scared the boy and he tripped back sending that cup of coffee not only on that expensive computer but on Chris's face...and well you can see what was happening just a minute ago." Barry explained  
  
"Shessh, he's out like a light." Rebecca said looking closely at Elran then taking the empty mug out of his hand and putting it on her desk.  
  
"Good thing I was here, had they been alone Chris might've killed him." Barry said shaking his head.  
  
'Killed? I don't know if Barry was just kidding or not but at this stage in the game anything was possible, If I don't step in Chris may do something horrible.'  
  
Taking a sigh, Jill sat down at her desk and put her head down, that headache was coming back again.  
  
"Sometimes you just have to know when to leave somebody...alone." 'Your words echo in my head Rebecca'....'Chris what's happening to you?'  
  
*****  
  
August 15th  
  
Raccoon City, Jill's Apartment  
  
10:30 PM  
  
Jill stepped out of the shower, and had a towel wrapped around her body and hair. She turned on her ceiling fan and sat down on her bed giving a sigh.  
  
'It's been two days since Chris went all physco and knocked Elran's lights out. I've been taking Rebecca's advice and just leaving Chris alone, but instead of helping it's hurting me on the inside. Everyday I go to work sit down say hi and he mumbles gibberish, I can't talk to him without him looking at me like some wild animal. '  
  
"I wish we could just have a heart to heart"  
  
The telephone rung to Jill's right and before answering it she looked at the Caller, ID which was next to her phone it read Redfield Christopher.  
  
'Chris? Man that was fast.'  
  
After about the third ring, Jill picked up the phone timidly. "...Hello?"  
  
"Hey...Jill." "He sounds so tired  
  
"Chris? Hi, what's up?" I try to sound surprised  
  
"Yeah, if it's not a problem could you come over...I've got some stuff to show you." 'He says it so nonchalant'  
  
"No...it's not a problem."  
  
"Okay....but don't rush yourself take your time." 'He says it with concern'  
  
"Alright....I'll be over soon."  
  
"Ok....bye.." 'He says...quietly'  
  
"Bye" 'I say hanging up the phone...'  
  
Authors Note: Uh oh what will happen next? Well, I'd really like to apologize about those dates in the first chapter, I guess I should've researched it first =p. Thanks again to claire3407 and Darryl_Flowers for setting me straight.(Thanks guys) OH! and before I forget, there is a reason why I put all of those "He says" towards the end of the fic. ~C.HaloX 


	3. Midnight Mistakes

A Stranger In My Eyes Author: C.HaloX picked up by Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Uh yeah, I don't own Biohazard (Resident Evil) Capcom and Shinji Mikami do *sighs* wish I did though. Authors Note: This story may contain spoilers for Biohazard(1) and Biohazard 3(RE3). I noted that FF.net doesn't italize(well at least for me it doesn't) so whenever a character thinks you'll see: *thoughts* ANGELS NOTE: C.HaloX was going to discontinue the fic, and I thought it was too good to just stop so I'm gonna finish it up for her. I'm BACK RATED:PG13- because of bad language ^.^ and citrus  
  
Chapter Two *Midnight Mistakes*  
  
August 15th  
  
Raccoon City, Roadway  
  
11:30PM  
  
Jill had slipped on a pair of black slacks and a navy blue tanktop and was soon out the of the door and into her car.  
  
As I drove things were racing through my mind, what was Chris going to show me? It seems so awkward...he's been so edgy and now he wants to talk to me now? I don't get it...  
  
*Why do I feel so nervous?... It's just Chris not anything scary...no biggy* Jill kept reminding herself the whole trip over to Chris's apartment.  
  
*****  
  
August 15th  
  
Raccoon City, Chris's Apartment  
  
Midnight  
  
Jill set the alarm to her car and the proceeded up the stairs to the third floor where Chris's apartment was.  
  
She'd been here before but that was only because Chris had forgotten something one day and he ran back here to get it. Of course he ended up staying longer than he'd told Jill and left her in the sweltering car for 20 minutes. Jill decided to go see what the problem was and he was finished with whatever it was by the time she opened the door to look inside.  
  
*Well no waiting this time* She told herself.  
  
Jill knocked on the door, hearing the echo of it in the corridor she was standing in.  
  
*Reminds me of that stupid mansion* Jill shivered at the thought.  
  
After a a minute or so, the door slowly opened and Chris came into her view as the door opened.  
  
*Man he looks so worn out, he was wearing an old STARS T-shirt and black sweatpants. His eyes haggard and a shave was in order too.* He just didn't look like the Chris she knew before the mansion.  
  
"Jill, I'm glad you came, come on in." Chris said, his voice low and worn out. Jill stepped in and smell of cigarettes and men's cologne, looking around Jill was a little thrown back at the untidiness, and stacks of papers that seemed to be piled up in every corner.  
  
"So uh...what's up?" Jill started lamely  
  
Chris signaled her to follow him towards his computer console which was located near a sliding glass window, and on the other side was a plush leather couch.  
  
Chris sat down at his office chair, and brought up a window that contained documents on the T-virus and the soon-to-be G-virus.  
  
"It must've taken you forever to get into Umbrella's systems." Jill awed "Those bastards are planning to make a new virus called the G-virus, haven't they done enough!?" Chris exclaimed irately; starling Jill. "Have you reported this to Chief Irons?" Jill asked nervously "No. He refuses to help us." Chris explained a little more calmly. "Are you serious? Do you think he and Umbrella have a collaboration?" Jill asked "Seems so...but we don't have any real solid proof, it's his word against ours who do you think the people are going to believe?" Chris asked Jill who already knew the answer.  
  
Jill sighed and rubbed her temples, she'd only been here for 10 minutes and her head was already starting to hurt. "Damn, Umbrella and their twisted experiments." Chris mumbled angrily "Joseph, Kenneth, Forest...their all dead...cause of Umbrella..." Jill whispered sadly. "And Wesker...damnit I have do something..." Chris concluded Jill contemplated on the "I" pronoun, she got off the couch and walked over to Chris' office chair.  
  
Putting a hand on his shoulder she concluded: "No..."we" have to do something." Jill smiled to him.  
  
Chris turned to face her, and for the first time in weeks he'd smiled a real smile, he put his hand on hers and looked at her warmly. "Let's do it..." Chris said suddenly full of pep "Huh?" Jill wondered "Take down Umbrella, me, you, Barry and Rebecca." Chris replied "Oh." Jill replied flatly and took her mind out of the gutter. "What'd you think I meant?" Chris smirked  
  
"Oh! Uh nothing!? I was kinda out of it, and then you just came to life all of sudden...heh...y'know." Jill stumbled with her words and felt herself blushing.  
  
Chris examined her for a while. "You have a pretty smile...I look at you and when you smile it seems like all my problems will go away." Chris said a little dreamy eyed, but that quickly changed into a smirk and stern appearance. "I must sound like a dork...sorry..." Chris shrugged and scratched his head and went back to typing something.  
  
"No...no..not at all..." Jill smiled warmly to him, he didn't really notice this time because he was typing.  
  
A few more minutes went by and Chris took the initiative to go ahead and say: "Well, I've bored you enough for one night...you must be tired, go ahead on home." Chris yawned a bit and cracked his knuckles.  
  
Jill was a bit taken aback, she didn't wanna go home.  
  
"Chris..." Jill almost seemed to whisper 'Yeah?" "I don't want to go home..." "Why? Is everything all right?" *He sounds so concerned* "Yeah..everything...e-everything is fine." "Jill? Are you okay?" "Chris?" Jill replied almost needingly  
  
Chris got up from the office chair and sat next to her on the couch, Jill looked at Chris his face full of concern for her.  
  
*I wanna be with you...* I'm too afraid to say it... "Tell me what's wrong, what's going on?" Chris asks again "I...I wanna stay with you..." Jill whispered "What?" Chris asks in the same tone, although he's a little not sure what she said. "I wanna be with you...Chris..." *Please don't think I've lost my mind*  
  
Chris looked at her, with a taken aback gaze  
  
"You...wanna be with me?" Chris asked her as if he didn't hear her the first time. "Yes,...Chris, I care about you...a lot." Jill smiled embarrassingly "...Yeah...so do I..." He crept closer to her and kissed the side of her lips.  
  
~Like a movie scene, In the sweetest dreams, Have pictured us together Now to feel your lips, On my finger tips, I have to say is even better Than i ever thought it could possibly be Its perfect, its passion, its setting me free From all of my sadness, The tears that I've cried, I have spent all my life~  
  
Jill turned to him and put her arms around his shoulders, and initiated another kiss, this time much longer and deeper.  
  
Chris then proceeded to caress her neck with soft kisses, Jill sighed in response.  
  
~Waiting for tonight, Oh When you would be here in my arms Waiting for tonight, Oh I've dreamed of this love for so long Waiting for tonight~  
  
"Are you sure?" Chris reassured  
  
Jill looked him in his dark brown eyes, she could feel the sincerity in the question he just asked her. "Yes,...very." She concluded by kissing him.  
  
~Tender words you say, Take my breath away, love me now, leave me no never Found a sacred place, lost in your embrace, I want to stay in this forever I think of the days when the sun used to set, On my empty heart, All alone in my bed Tossing and turning emotions were strong, I knew I had to hold on... ~  
  
~Gone are the days when the sun used to set, On my empty heart all alone in my bed Tossing and turning, Emotions were strong I knew I had to hold on~  
  
~Waiting for tonight, Oh~  
  
*Finally...*  
  
Note: Okay before you start saying how corny the song was I think it went a lot with the situation cause well I can't write lemons very well so, well there ya go. Anyway the song was "Waiting For Tonight" by Jennifer Lopez aka JLo not me yeah, yeah, blah, and blah. 


	4. Madness

A Stranger In My Eyes Author: C.HaloX picked up by Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Uh yeah, I don't own Biohazard (Resident Evil) Capcom and Shinji Mikami do *sighs* wish I did though.  
  
Authors Note: This story may contain spoilers for Biohazard(1) and Biohazard 3(RE3). I noted that FF.net doesn't italize(well at least for me it doesn't) so whenever a character thinks you'll see: *thoughts*  
  
ANGELS NOTE: C.HaloX was going to discontinue the fic, and I thought it was too good to just stop so I'm gonna finish it up for her. I'm BACK  
  
RATED:PG13- because of bad language ^.^ and citrus  
  
Chapter Three *Madness*  
  
August 16th  
  
Raccoon City, Chris's Apartment  
  
8:30PM  
  
Jill's eyes fluttered open, she felt a warm blanket over her and she noticed that she was laying on something much softer than the leather couch she remembered from the previous night. She was content , but that didn't last long when she discovered Chris's spot empty.  
  
"Chris?" Jill asked tiredly  
  
She sat up, and looked around it was Chris's bedroom. It was simple not overly decorated and surprisingly more tidier than his living room.  
  
Jill looked to her right and noticed her clothes draped on top of a row of drawers. She swiped them and quickly dressed their would be time for a shower later she needed to find Chris.  
  
"Chris!" She yelled for him as she left his room, and entered the living room. Nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where the hell is he?" Jill questioned herself until she noticed a note near his computer, also neatly placed where her car keys.  
  
The note read:  
  
Jill, it's Chris I went in early today. I thought about our conversation last night and I've decided to go to Europe in which the Umbrella HQ is located and take it down. I've gone to the RPD for the last time to get my things, I'll take some vacation time to get better prepared and then I'll leave with Barry.  
  
~Chris  
  
Jill's eyes narrowed, grabbing her car keys she locked the apartment door behind her and ran to her car.  
  
****  
  
August 16th, Raccoon City, RPD Building, STARS Office.  
  
"Where's Chris!" Jill said completely out of breath as she bust through the door to the STARS Office startling Rebecca and Barry who had been working in silence.  
  
"Clam down Jill, what's the matter?" Rebecca asked  
  
"I need to talk to Chris" Jill spat sharply.  
  
"He's downstairs in the Weapon's Storage, but why? What's wrong Jill?" Barry wondered as well.  
  
"I'm sorry,...I just really need a word with him." Jill apoligized and left as quickly as she came.  
  
"What was that all of a sudden?" Barry questioned Rebecca shrugged.  
  
****  
  
Weapons Storage  
  
*****  
  
Chris had been putting one of the STARS custom handguns in a black travel bag along with a healthy number of 9mm bullets.  
  
"Chris!" Jill stormed into the room, stopping in front of him.  
  
"Jill?" Chris questioned her with confusion.  
  
"What the hell is this? Your going to Europe with Barry to take on Umbrella!" Jill was obviously pissed with the whole idea and the fact that he planned on leaving her behind.  
  
Chris was sillent as he continued to do what he was doing.  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't be difficult." Chris frowned  
  
"Difficult!? Chris, why just you and Barry? I wanna go with you." Jill calmed down a little.  
  
"Jill..." Chris started,his expression was full worry.  
  
"Chris...what? Tell me?" Jill asked him her voice quivered a bit.  
  
"I don't want you to come." Chris stated.  
  
"What?" Jill asked a bit taken aback.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you." Chris said turning away from her  
  
"Chris, that isn't fair! Don't you even care about my feelings?" Jill asked  
  
Chris sighed hard in reponse.  
  
"Chris what if your killed? I would be crushed ...I don't think I could go on." Jill looked towards the ceiling to prevent the tears from coming.  
  
Chris shook his head, then looked at Jill.  
  
"Chris? I'm going to help you regardless of what you say." Jill crossed her arms her mind made up. "Jill, don't you realize that I love you too much to let you just go off and get killed." Chris was trying his hardnest to change her mind.  
  
"Didn't last night mean anything to you? Jill voice started to break again  
  
"Of course it did...but..." Chris was lost for words.  
  
"What kind of a relationship do we have if you try to contorl me?" Jill's eyes narrowed at him  
  
"Damn it Jill I'm not trying to control you...I'm...I'm only trying to protect you." Chris pleaded  
  
Jill sighed, and wiped away a stray tear.  
  
"Maybe...this was a mistake." Chris turned away from her again.  
  
"What?" Jill asked unable to believe what she just heard  
  
"Us, maybe "us" is a mistake." Chris retorted alot more clearly  
  
"C-Chris...you don't mean that." Jill whispered, her voice obviously letting out some of the sadness she had pent up.  
  
"Maybe...we're better off just...just being friends..." Chris found himself choking on his words, he didn't really mean it but he wanted Jill to be safe.  
  
"I'm sorry Chris...but my feelings have already ran deep for you...I don't think, I don't think I can be with anyone other than you." Jill sniffled, her vision blurry with tears.  
  
Chris continued to face away from her, he couldn't stand hearing her cry over him but there wasn't anything else he could say. Or rather there were words he couldn't find to say.  
  
"Silence Chris? If you don't want us together than you leave without me...but whatever you decsion Chris *sniff* I'll always be behind you." Jill stated, and left the Armory.  
  
Silence filled the room, Chris was alone, that wasn't what he wanted...  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
****** August 16th  
  
Raccoon City, Jill's Apartment  
  
*Night*  
  
Jill rolled over on her side and sniffled to herself, she didn't want to be all alone, that was something she didn't like. She curled herself until her knees touched her face. She thought blank thoughts and the flower print on her bed begin to blur as fresh new tears filled her eyes and fell down too her mouth were she tasted the salty tears.  
  
*Here I am...all alone... I guess we weren't supposed to be*  
  
*But I believe that we can make it...  
  
*But then again...that's just what "I" believe...  
  
*He called "us" a mistake...  
  
*I told him...that I loved him...he was silent...  
  
*He wants me to be safe...I'd rather die at his side than sit around and worry night and day, just to be safe? What a craven way out of it...I don't wanna live like that.  
  
*Is this really the end?  
  
*Will I ever see you again Chris?  
  
*We've gotta talk...one last time...  
  
Jill closed her eyes, the full moon had shown brightly through her window and onto her face. Her tears shown brilliantly as they cascaded down her face... 


	5. Final Decisions

A Stranger In My Eyes Author: C.HaloX picked up by Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Uh yeah, I don't own Biohazard (Resident Evil) Capcom and Shinji Mikami do *sighs* wish I did though.  
  
Authors Note: This story may contain spoilers for Biohazard(1) and Biohazard 3(RE3). I noted that FF.net doesn't italize(well at least for me it doesn't) so whenever a character thinks you'll see: *thoughts*  
  
ANGELS NOTE: C.HaloX was going to discontinue the fic, and I thought it was too good to just stop so I'm gonna finish it up for her. I'm BACK  
  
RATED:PG13- because of bad language ^.^ and citrus  
  
Chapter Four  
  
*Desicions*  
  
August 20th  
  
Morning, 9:30AM  
  
STARS Office  
  
It's been four days and I haven't seen hide nor hair of Chris as of late...He's ignored my calls and he's seems to never be at home, I'm worried.* *Barry is gone, he said something about going to see his family, so it's been really quiet here just me and Rebecca.*  
  
*I miss the days where we all would just talk about stupid stuff and went about our lives like normal people...but Umbrella...and Wesker took that away from us and even though we survived one nightmare Chris, Barry, Rebecca and myself have all been pulled into something much bigger and memories of our comrades dying deaths they didn't deserve will plague my mind possibly forever. *  
  
"Jill?" Rebecca asks from her desk. "Yeah?" I respond a little fazed.  
  
"Hmm...you alright?" Rebecca asks "To be honest Rebecca, life is hell right now." Jill sighed hard and leaned back in her chair "Well either one it's Chris...or two...it's Chris." Rebecca smiled slightly. "It's number two, I guess it's sounds better when you pick the second choice." Jill chuckled "So what's the problem now?" Rebecca asked "Well everything was cool until, Chris got this idea to go to Europe and take on Umbrella's HQ with Barry." Jill sighed "Just him and Barry? Alone?" Rebecca questioned "Yeah, he planned on leaving us behind." Jill stated  
  
Rebecca was silent, she brushed a hair out of her face and thought contentedly on the whole Umbrella HQ.  
  
"I don't know where he is, he isn't answering my calls and he's never home it seems." "I, just don't know what to do anymore..." Jill sighed  
  
"I'll talk to him for you..." Rebecca stated slowly. "Will you? He sure as heck won't talk to me." Jill smiled falsely. Rebecca smiled to Jill then began to work silently on a few case reports.  
  
******  
  
August 20th 5:00 PM Raccoon City, Chris' Apartment.  
  
Rebecca knocked solemnly, she was a bit nervous she'd always had a "thing" for Chris, A "thing" cause well she didn't what else to call it. Besides it seemed Chris and Jill already had a truly deep thing going here and she sure didn't want to come between that.  
  
Chris sighed, as he heard the knocking. He was hesitant in answering but it might be important. Opening the door he was surprised to see the smiling face of Rebecca staring back at him.  
  
"Rebecca? What a surprise." Chris was actually surprised. "Yeah, it's me." Rebecca smiled, and let herself in.  
  
Chris was a bit taken aback he wasn't prepared for this at all.  
  
"Nice place you got here." Rebecca stated "Yeah, I guess...so err what brings ya here?" Chris asked, still very confused. "Well, I'm gonna cut the chase Chris...you need to talk to Jill." Rebecca crossed her arms.  
  
Chris' features grew serious, he didn't want to hear about Jill right now.  
  
"Did Jill send you?" Chris retorted irritably "No I sent myself smart guy." Rebecca smirked Chris sighed hard, as stated before he REALLY didn't want to hear this, but it looked like he was going to anyway.  
  
"Look Chris, I'm no one to state what you should or shouldn't do...but I'm advising as a friend to go talk to Jill." Rebecca wanted this to end as much as Chris did.  
  
"There's nothing to discuss." Chris simply put it. "There's a lot of things to discuss Chris, Jill's a wreak without you...and I'm sure your not as vibrant as you could be face it you need her too whether you realize it or not." Rebecca lectured  
  
Chris was without words, sure Rebecca was right but he wasn't sure the argument they'd had was explosive...he told her that "they" we're a mistake...without even trying first.  
  
"Don't give up on her Chris...I know you want her to be safe but when it comes down to it none of us are really safe." Rebecca stated matter-of- factly  
  
"Your right." Chris shook his head "I know I am." Rebecca smiled "I'll be leaving soon, I've decided to move my stuff to secret location for right now." Chris informed her. "Hmm...thanks for telling me...I think I'll be leaving too." Rebecca silently replied. "Huh? Where are you going?" Chris asked "There someone I need to go find...you know see if he's err...their okay." Rebecca corrected. "He who?" Chris prodded "Hey I'm entitled to my privacy aren't I?" Rebecca winked at Chris. "Sorry...are you gonna meet up with us in Europe?" Chris asked "Yeah...Umbrella has taken things away from me as well." Rebecca stated.  
  
Chris nodded, and hugged Rebecca.  
  
"Thanks kid, your wise beyond your years." Chris smiled "Just remember Chris, Jill loves you, she always will..." Rebecca's voice was muffled from being in his embrace but the message was heard.  
  
Chris realized her, and smiled.  
  
"Take care Chris...until we meet again in Europe." Rebecca smiled and left his apartment, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
Chris looked to the floor, then to the ceiling it was time to talk to Jill...  
  
******  
  
August 20th  
  
Night  
  
Raccoon City, Jill's Apartment  
  
Jill laid on her bed, her mind set on sleep...but of course she was thinking about Chris. She hadn't heard from Rebecca which led her to believe that she hadn't talked to Chris and that he may well be gone from the US by now.  
  
Jill felt her eyes burning, she wasn't about to cry now she'd been doing too much of that lately.  
  
A knock at the door startled Jill a bit, but she brought herself to get up and go answer it.  
  
Opening the door Jill was ambushed with a kiss from Chris, who held her close to him as if nothing could take her away from him.  
  
Jill was shocked, confused and a bit relieved.  
  
Chris pulled back, and looked into Jill's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered to her Jill smiled to him, and rubbed away a stray tear. "I should have never tried to control you, and tell you whether you should stay or go." " It's your decision." "It's okay...I guess you meant well...I'm just glad your still here." Jill smiled Chris smirked, and looked at her silently.  
  
"I want you to stay with me tonight...please..." Jill pleaded with a whisper. Chris nodded, and smiled.  
  
Jill clasped her hand with his and led him slowly to her room...  
  
*******  
  
Jill's head rested on Chris' shoulder, her face content.  
  
"I'll be leaving soon." Chris broke the moment Jill was silent, as she got comfortable.  
  
"It'd be best if you got outta here as well, you know resign from STARS." Chris suggested  
  
"Your right, if Irons is collaborating with Umbrella he'll be sure too come after anyone with was involved with the Arklay mansion incident." Jill contemplated on it.  
  
"I've asked for a background check on him, but they haven't responded yet." Chris explained  
  
Jill shook her head.  
  
"Let's not ruin this moment with talks of Umbrella please." Jill sighed. Chris nodded, and put his arms around Jill, pulling the covers over her.  
  
Jill relaxed and she soon found herself asleep, Chris rest his head on hers and fell asleep as well...  
  
*Rebecca had gone, on her own adventure and would meet up with us in Europe...Chris went to Europe where he waits for me and Barry...heh...little did I know that about a month later I would be fighting for my life...to escape Raccoon City.... *  
  
~FIN 


End file.
